The Game of Life
by Yumez
Summary: Unknowingly, Tsukushi finds herself trapped in the dark realm of no return where Tsukasa reigns. Will she survive? A dark story... Pls R&R! Thanks! Chapter 3 UP
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own HYD.  I wish I did though………$$$$$$$$$**

**Prologue**

****

Tsukasa looked on at the new group of entrants in boredom.  A new batch of them, nothing extraordinary, he was already tired of playing games with them.  He could see some of the old fogies sneering in devilish delight.  The newbies were fresh blood, fresh hunt that they had not enjoyed for a long while.

With a sigh, he went to look for the other three rascals whom he had grown up with.  He wondered what they were up to.  Soujirou must be grinning from ear to ear; there were several girls in the new group who've entered their land.  Tsukasa noticed that two of them were even rather pretty.  Akira might be somewhat disappointed though, all the girls looked quite young, not quite like the mature, sophisticated women he went for.  Rui, that strange fellow, must have not even noticed the new entrants.

Despite his apparent boredom and lack of interest, Tsukasa mimic a wolf's cry inimitably and smirked triumphantly like a little kid who's just won a large trophy when the group froze in their tracks, frightened out of their wits.

_Bakas! Tsukasa thought arrogantly to himself before strutting off.  Wolves were intelligent animals, not like some bakas who wandered into this dark realm of no return.  No wolf would ever find himself in this dark land._

*******************************************************

Inspiration for this story came from two sources:

A nightmare I had recently: Gosh, sweat drop, it was horrible, made me had such a fitful night when I had such a long day the next day. The Forbidden Game (a trilogy by LJ Smith) 

But this story will be quite different from "The Forbidden Game", and as I love HYD, I'm writing this with F4 and Tsukushi as the key characters.  Please R&R, and let me know what you think of it! :) I need feedback! Thanks!

Warning: As the story progresses, it may get quite dark (what did you expect, the main inspiration came from my nightmare, hadn't been so disturbed or remembered a nightmare so clearly for a long time, but it was really scary, or rather dark), so gentle souls, pls keep away :P.


	2. 1 The Dark Woods: 24 Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not own HYD, only in my wildest dreamz……..**

****

**Chapter One: In the Dark Woods**

Tsukushi looked at her dark surroundings worriedly.  What have they got themselves into? The thick foliage prevented the moonlight from shining through, and they barely see where they are going even with the short little candle they held burning.  This was the last candle, after it burns out too, they would soon be entombed in the darkness they had naively sought after in jest.  She regretted not trying harder to put a stop to the nonsense earlier.

A sudden howl of the wolves froze them in their steps.  Everyone looked around worriedly.  The winds were strong and erratic that night.  The howl of wolves sounded near, however, it could have been carried here by the winds.  

"Troubles always seem to love company, they never did come alone."  Tsukushi said dryly as she assessed the surroundings warily, looking for any movements at all in the bushes.    

"Neither are wolves loners, they come in a pack," continued Zachary who, the only Caucasian in the group, "There are only seven of us left now.  Are we even sufficient dinner for the whole pack."

At his words, Yuki, my best friend trembled visibly and held on to Todou more tightly.  Tsukushi looked away, giving them some privacy, and feeling not just a little envious of their closeness.  Although all of them were good friends, and were all in it together, Tsukushi couldn't help but feel alone and apart from them all.  It was as if she didn't belong.

"Shut up, gaijin!" Todou spoke in a low harsh whisper, "Blow out the candle now and attract less attention to ourselves."

"Hai, I am a gaijin.  But you are the baka!" Zac mocked derisively, "Blow out the candle? Whose attention are you trying to avoid, the wolves or the shadows? For your information, both the wolves and the shadow men fear light and fire."

Even in the faint light, a blush could be seen creeping up Todou's face.  He wasn't used to being outwitted or mocked at.  In fact, he looked about to throw Zac a punch.  Zac, on the other hand, had a heck-care attitude and looked as if he was about to ridicule Todou further.

"Stop it!" Tsukushi cried out desperately, "What kind of a situation are we in now? We need to stay united and not fight amongst ourselves?"

"Yes, calm down, Todou." Yuki spoke in that always gentle voice of hers, her hand at his chest, beseeching him to stay cool and collected.

"And you, too, Zachary." Mariko and Mitsuki chimed in simultaneously, trying to maintain peace.

Junpei and Kazuya were the only ones who spoke not a word in the cross-fire.  Kazuya was being his usual timid self.  He was pale from the cold and probably out of fear for the darkness that lie ahead of them.  As for Junpei, he was his usual cool self, standing apart from us all, indifferent from it all.  Putting his bag down at a clean corner, he was already propping his head onto a makeshift pillow of his bag and preparing to rest for the night.

"Let's just prepare for bed," Tsukushi suggested in a tired voice as she observed Junpei, "We're all tired, there's no point in walking further."

Tsukushi really admired Junpei for his ability to stay so calm and indifferent in trying times.  Sometimes, she really wondered if he was truly unfazed by the turn of events, or if he simply didn't care enough for life itself and that nothing ever did matter to him.

"But…." Kazuya started, his face showing naked fear and reluctance to rest for the night.

"I don't think we should rest either," Todou continued when Kazuya didn't seem about to speak past the 'but', "We don't have much time.  24 hours, that's all that we have before SHE claims the next victim.  We have to find HER soon, or we'll all die."

"I agree.  Even if we can't find her, we should continue to find our way out of this hellish place.  The further we are from that ghost town, the higher our chances.  Even if we have to rest, let's stretch it a little further first.  After that, we'll take turns to tell stories and keep awake until the 24 hours pass.  Maybe once we break the 24 hours dateline, we'll be able to cheat death and gain more time for ourselves." Mitsuki argued for continuing their search too.

"That's five against two." Tsukushi said resignedly, as she automatically counted Yuki and Mariko as for Todou and Mitsuki's side.  Grabbing Junpei's arm gently, I persuaded him to move on with us.  

I sighed a breath of relief as he took his stuff and got up wordlessly.  I had been worried that he would be difficult.  After he never was a groupie, he always did as he wished, when he wished.  I've already lost Susumu, I didn't want to lose him now.

Susumu… how she missed him…

**********************************************

This is my first attempt at a HYD alternate universe fiction.  Pls R&R.  I need the reviews for improvement and support.  Besides, it's really sad to write something which no one reads…..  Constructive criticism always welcome! :)


	3. 2 The Dark Woods: Hunt Begins

_From the last chapter: _

_She heaved a breath of relief as he took his stuff and got up wordlessly. She had been worried that he would be difficult. After all he never was a groupie; he always did as he wished, when he wished. She has already lost Susumu; she didn't want to lose him now. She didn't want to face any more loss. _

_Susumu…how she missed him… _

_No. She mustn't think about Susumu now. Susumu was gone, but there were still her parents to think of. They have already lost their only son; they shouldn't have to lose their only daughter as well. She must live to get out of this forest. _

_With this mind, she forced a smile back onto her face, and resolutely marched on bravely. _

_"Let's go." Tsukushi said with a note of determination, "We'll just do as Mitsuki suggested. When we are tired, we'll just take turns to tell stories to keep each other awake._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the long time I took in updating, been really bz with work.  Anyway, here's the new chapter, I sure hope there's pp reading else im probably not gonna continue this fic, not much point sacrificing my beauty sleep (its 1.30am now, and I've got to wake up at 7 am tmr and I have already been sleeping less than 5 hrs for the past week continuously) and...... i still have 2 other uncompleted ones.... 

Yumez 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The story continues……….**

All of them walked briskly through the dense forest, their hearts beating fast. The moonlight that managed to penetrate through the dense canopy of the forest was minimal, and they could hardly see their own five fingers even if they held their hands right in front of their eyes, much less the roads they walked. 

They moved quickly and silently, not talking to one another. Their hearts were heavy as the knell of death over them. Nine of them, including Susumu whom they had already lost, had accepted the dare to camp here at the forbidden forest where the only law was: survival of the fittest. When they had first entered the realm, the worlds had appeared one by one in bold, floating in the air as if enshrined in gold for a moment before vanishing into nothingness. 

Survival of the fittest, how cold that sounds. Tsukushi has never believed in the adage. However, the only way they could leave the realm was to either kill the old witch at Brighton Hill, or be killed by her. It was either them or her. To survive, they'll have to find her and kill her first. 

Must they really kill to get out of the place? What makes them different from those beasts of the night if they were to kill merely to save the skin on their backs? If the price of their salvation is at the cost of their souls, then isn't it altogether too high? Tsukushi's mind was in a tempest. She loathed this place and all it represents, and she longed to avenge Susumu. However, the thought of killing chills her heart. Life is a precious gift bestowed and should be treasured and lived to the fullest. Although, the Queen of Shadows was evil, and had caused Susumu's death, that didn't mean they were justified in killing her. Two wrongs didn't make a right. 

"Junpei," Tsukushi called softly, "Do we really have to kill to get out of this place? Hasn't enough blood been shed?" Tsukushi hadn't wanted to be heard by the rest. She already knew their sentiments on the subject. 

"We don't have a choice, Tsukushi," Junpei replied in a surprisingly gentle voice as he held Tsukushi's cold hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "The hunt has already begun." 

Wordlessly, Tsukushi nodded. Before she asked, she had already known what the answer would be. For yes indeed, the hunt has begun, more than 24 hours ago. They had no choice except to forge forward, and hope they are the hunter rather than the hunted. 

*************************************

Soujiro lounged comfortably on the thick branch that was almost perpendicular to the branch Akira was resting on. Their eyes were both closed as they enjoyed the moon-bathing in sybaritic bliss. Life was blissful. 

"Arrghhh!" The two rogues shouted in unison as they both held on to their respective branches for their lives when the tree started shaking violently. 

"Hey, wake up!" a booming voice shouted excitedly from over ten metres below, "You've been sleeping for hours, it's time you are up and about. Don't pick up Rui's habit of sleeping till the ends of time." 

"Tsukasa!" they both yelled back indignantly. 

"This tree is towering over ten metres above ground! You could have got our backs broken." Soujirou grumbled in disgruntlement as he jumped down to ground effortlessly, followed by Akira. 

"And how are we going to give our usual stellar performances in bed if we injure our spines." Akira added as he stifled a yawn. 

"Wake up, you sleepy head." Tsukasa continued without any shred of remorse, "I'm bored." 

"Go find yourself some chick, you over-aged virgin," chorused the two simultaneously, "Then you won't find yourself this energetic always." 

A blush sneaked up Tsukasa's cheeks involuntarily as he burned with embarrassment. It wasn't the first time the two broadcasted about his virginity, and it wasn't as if any one would dare laugh at him, with the exception of the two broadcasters, of course. However, like the boy in him who never grew up, he was still unbelievably and uncharacteristically shy about sex. He didn't believe in making love, yes, to him a union of the bodies means making love and not lusty sex, unless he was in love. To his way of thinking, if one wasn't in love, how can one make love? Simplistic as his mentality was, one can't deny his logic. He didn't doubt his logic, after all, he was the Doumyouji Tsukasa, and how could he ever be wrong. However, being called an over-aged virgin, being broadcasted as a virgin in a world of lusty bast**ds pricked his ego. 

"Bakas! Are you tired of living?" Tsukasa shouted at the two, glaring at them ferociously with his fists clenched threateningly by his sides while his cheeks still burned bright. 

Still grinning from ear to ear, Soujiro and Akira both stretched their arms across Tsukasa's back, each flanking one of his sides in a show of camaraderie. 

"You know, we are doing this for your own good." Soujiro started. 

"You are no longer young," Akira continued, "If you don't get hitched with a girl soon, the whole world will think you are a gay." 

"Hey!" Tsukasa yelled while trying to shake loose of the two rascals' arms to get a swing at them. 

"No, no, calm down," the two pacified lightly before Soujiro slyly added, "What we meant was that it's really strange for you as the dark prince who's up on the pedestal to be without a mate. What reason could there be? Are your standards too high that no female in this entire universe can ever match up to, and has hence had your sight turned the other way?" 

With that last parting shot, the two dashed off, running for their lives while Tsukasa was still pondering over the statement, the meaning of their innuendo having not fully sunk in. 

They were already at a distance when Tsukasa finally yelled, "Hey! What other way do you mean? I'm straight, unlike you two who always stick together!" 

He was running after them when he noticed they've stopped. Akira even signalled for him to keep quiet, and communicated with him over their minds that there's prey. Screening around his surroundings, Tsukasa noticed that the old fogies were indeed camouflaging and hiding themselves amongst the trees and the shadows. Some of them were even practically drooling greedily as they eyed their prey.  The hunt is on.

*****************************************************************************

TO be continued.....

(dependent on whether anyone's interested....) 

Pls read and review, thanks:) 


	4. 3 The Dark Woods: A New Game

**Chapter Two: In the Dark Woods II – A New Game**

"What do you think they are up to this time?" Akira asked with a gleam in his eye, as if he were up to some new tricks.

"What else except the 24 hours game of life they so loved?" Tsukasa replied in a bored tone, oblivious to Akira's budding excitement, "They could never come up with any novelty."

"What are you up to, Akira?" Soujiro asked more perceptively, guessing that Akira probably had something up his sleeve again.

"Well, I'm thinking that we might try being the lamb this time, the old fogies being none the wiser," Akira winked at Soujiro, "Won't that be interesting, we could even be up close and personal with the girls, comforting them in their time of fear and insecurities.?

Image of himself, arm over shoulder and head leaning in close to a pretty, warm-blooded mortal, comforting her flashed across his mind, and his face literally lit up at the prospect of being a prey for a sybaritic change.

"What lamb are you talking about? We are dark ones, only meant to be predators and never prey.  How can we be the lamb? It's so unbefitting of our status.  Me, Doumyouji Tsukasa, play a lamb like those silly mortals?  Never!"

"That's the fun part," Akira cajoled, "Think about it.  We have always been the hunters since the start of time.  It's always the same without any challenge.  After all, the mortals are no hopeless, being up against us.  Aren't you tired of it?"

"I am bored by it, but so what?"

"So this time, we'll be the hunted instead.  We'll just pretend to be other mortals who have also trespassed into this forbidden land.  So long as we shield our powers, the fogies won't detect a thing, and would be totally hoodwinked by us while we mix with those mortals and have a taste of being hunted for once."  

When Tsukasa remained quiet and not too convinced about playing a _lamb_, Soujiro and Akira simply pulled him along.

"Here, trust us, it'll be fun.  Let's just go find Rui and Shizuka, for them to join us." Soujiro persuaded while pulling Tsukasa along enroute to find the two in question.

"Yup! I think we should call Tsubaki too! That'll be so fun, she'll love the idea." 

"No way!" Tsukasa protested like a suddenly petulant child about to meet his nemesis, "Tsubaki will only spoil all my fun!"****

Hi all,

Sorry for the long time I took to update.  I was really tied up with work.  I know the above chapter is very short and doesn't really delve much into the plot.  It is merely a transitional chapter, to set the stage for Tsukasa and all to finally get to know Tsukushi.  As for how Tsukushi got into this portal of hell, and how Susumu died, please stay tune.

But the next update will really be much, much later….. cos I'm still very tied up with work.  I had even worked through half my new year!!! Gosh, this is a job that I must really change soon before I burn myself out.

Ok, enough of my ramblings, gotta get back to work (Yup, it's past 12, but my workload is still mountain high…. Haiz).  Just hope you guys stay patient with me, and continue reading and reviewing! Thanks J

Yumez


End file.
